


Nothing I'd Want More

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 15: Babies
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 66
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Nothing I'd Want More

It had been on Magnus' mind for awhile. When him and Alec went to the homeless shelter together it had popped into his mind again.

Magnus had always wanted to have kids, for as long as he could remember. He remembers learning that warlocks were infertile, how it had devastated him that he would never be able to have a child but that didn't mean adoption wasn't out of the question. The only problem was that he could never find someone that wanted children with him.

Alec had asked about it a few times before and his answer had always been the same that yes of course he wanted children. But when was there ever a good time? At the time he didn't even know if  _ they _ would make it.

But now him and Alexander were married and had been for over a year. Now there was even the possibility of Alec never leaving him.

So it had been in the back of his mind again.

It started when the two of them decided to take a stroll through Alicante together. The two of them had a meeting together at Alec's office and had decided that it was the perfect opportunity to spend a little bit of the morning together before they started work. They'd been talking about the meetings topics when a little Shadowhunter girl literally ran into the back of Magnus' legs.

"Oop, thorry mister. I didn't thee you there."

Magnus practically melted into a bubble at her adorable lisp. "It's alright, sweetheart." He said as he kneeled down to her level. "Wheres your parents, pumkin?"

As if she had heard him, what Magnus assumed was the mother came jogging over. "Oh Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I'm so sorry. She wasn't bothering you was she?"

Alec responded first, "Of course not." His husband had that fond smile he always got when kids were around. "She just ran into Magnus."

"Mila, did you say sorry?" The mother asked.

Mila nodded as she walked back to her mother's side. "Yeth mommy."

Magnus stood up with a smile. "It's really no problem at all. Happens all the time."

The mother had smiled thankfully at them. 

After that it was like Magnus couldn't stop thinking about Alec's smile. His husband always got soft and gooey around kids and  _ god  _ did Magnus want to see him get like that over their own kids. That's why after their meeting and after the both of them had spent the day working their butts off, Magnus couldn't help himself as they sat at their dining table during dinner.

"Alexander?"

His husband, ever polite as always, hummed around his bite of food in response as to not talk with his mouth full.

Magnus waited until he had finished chewing and took a drink of his wine before he continued, "I know we've had this conversation before, but I'm going to ask again just so we're on the same page."

As if Alec could sense his nervousness, which he probably could, he grabbed Magnus' hand across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want kids with me?" Magnus asked shyly.

Alec smiled one of those bright beautiful smiles that he reserved just for Magnhs and he couldn't help but relax knowing that's how Alec reacted to just the thought of them having kids together.

"Yes Magnus. There's nothing I want more than to have a family with you."

Magnus breathed out a relieved laugh, squeezing Alec's hand back. He took a breath before he asked his next question.

"Then, how would you feel about starting soon? Maybe look into the process?"

"Oh Magnus," Alec sighed happily, pulling his hand up to kiss his ringed knuckles. "I'd absolutely love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hope you liked. I dont dont really know if I like the eat this turned out but I'm down down for Malec babies.
> 
> Dont forget to check out #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter!
> 
> Also come yell at me on Twitter @ babyboymagnus:D


End file.
